


vampire

by ixuruwhxre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Smut, Vampire Kamukura Izuru, Vampires, kamukoma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixuruwhxre/pseuds/ixuruwhxre
Summary: nagito finds out that izuru's a vampire
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	vampire

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back lol  
> please comment it gives me motivation

Nagito felt ashamed when he first noticed it. Not because he noticed it, but because it took him so long.

He was Izuru’s servant for quite some time now, and spent almost every waking moment with Izuru. He loved… Or was more devoted… To Izuru. So, why had he never noticed it?

In Izuru’s mouth, two long, sharp teeth protruded downwards. Subtle enough, but Nagito somehow twisted it into a reason to worsen his self-loathing.

He wondered if he should ask about it… And ended up deciding to do it.

Next time Izuru was home, working on blueprints, seemingly, Nagito sat near him, and shyly raised his hand.

“You don’t need permission to speak, you know.”

“Oh, sorry, you just seemed focused and-”

“Get on with it.”

“Sorry, sorry! So um… I recently noticed something and I just wanted some kind of explanation… It’s probably nothing, but I wanted to know just in case-”

“I’m busy. Hurry up.”

“Okay okay so… Once while you were eating, I noticed sharp teeth?”

Izuru’s head peaked up.

“It’s probably nothing, but I only ever noticed while you were eating! It’s like they disappeared or some-”

Nagito was interrupted by Izuru pinning him to the floor by his wrists.

“I- Um… W-What’s happening…?” Nagito was flushed, but very confused

“I have to kill you now.”

“W-What? But why?”

“You know too much.” Izuru leaned his hand in and started to clasp it around Nagito’s throat.

“W-Wait, wait… WAIT!” Nagito manages to choke out.

“What, do you have a will or something you’d like to tell me?”

Nagito loudly gasped for air as his throat was released. “No I… Are you a vampire, Master Kamukura?”

“You’ll be dead soon so… Yes, I am. Though it doesn’t matter much.” He put his hand back.

“Wait!” Nagito locked eyes with Izuru. “While I’m more than willing to fill you with the beautiful hope that’s going to come from killing me… I like living around you, Master Kamukura… I love being able to serve you however you please… I’d never dream of ever telling anyone your secret! I barely talk to anyone else anyway!”

Izuru seemed to think about it for a while, then pulled on Nagito’s leash to bring him closer. “Does ‘However I please’ include using you to feed?”

“Feed…?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Oh…” Nagito gulped. 'He did mean it like that'… “I-I mean… If it helps you, of course I’ll do it!”

“Good…” Izuru leaned in towards Nagito’s ear. “Because I honestly haven’t been getting the chance lately…”

Nagito gasped again. “I- Wait, do you wanna do it now?”

“I mean… As I’ve said, I haven’t been able to feed in a while. And at least I’ll know whether or not you’re comfortable with it in the future. If not, I’ll just find a body on the street as per usual.” Izuru’s eyes visibly trailed down towards Nagito’s neck. “Though, having my own living person to feed off of sounds… Pleasant.”

Nagito took a deep breath. “Well, go for it, then!”

Izuru straddled Nagito, then bent down, hovering over the area between Nagito’s neck and shoulder.

Izuru bit down on Nagito’s neck, his sharp teeth piercing the skin. Nagito shuddered, his breath becoming ragged. 

'This is taking… A little longer than I expected.'

Izuru’s eyes widened and he hastily got back up to face Nagito. 

“I apologize… Blood from a living person just tastes so much better than the blood I usually get from corpses on the street. I’ll be sure to hold back next time.”

“N-No, it’s completely fine! Master Kamukura can use me however he pleases!”

An awkward silence filled the room.

Nagito cleared his throat in an attempt to kill the tension. “Haha… Well… It seems that the rumor is correct, then!”

“...What rumor…?”

“Oh, the one that vampire fangs secret a chemical that makes the person being bitten aroused. I thought it sounded ridiculous but…”

“That’s false.”

Nagito’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“I’ve never even heard of such a rumor.”

Nagito flushed. “I… Um… Haha, well-”

“Are you aroused right now?

“I… Um…”

Izuru leaned back into Nagito’s crotch, and Nagito’s lips tightened.

“So you are…”

“I’m very sorry Master Kamukura, you must be disgusted with me… I can leave you alone if need be! No, what am I saying, I should definitely see myself out. If you could kindly get off of me, I’ll-”

“Do I look disgusted? I’m just thinking…” Izuru put his mouth near the bite again, muttering against it. “I do need a way to thank you for allowing me to have such a good meal…”

“You… Can’t be serious Master… I’d never even dream of defiling your amazing body with someone such as myself!”

“Are you okay with being sexually intimate with me?”

“I mean of course, but-”

“Then allow me…” Izuru propped himself up on his elbows and started kissing Nagito deeply, making Nagito whine.

“Haah… I could probably finish just from you kissing me, Master.~”

“It would be quite unfortunate if you came untouched… I want you to enjoy this as much as possible.”

“I’d enjoy anything my Master does to me, though…~”

Izuru smirked and started kissing Nagito again, this time bringing his hand down to palm Nagito through his pants. Nagito moaned into the kiss.

“A-Ah… I’m so sorry Master but I- I’m close already…”

Izuru nodded and took his hand away, making Nagito whine again.

“Don’t worry…” Izuru started undoing Nagito’s pants, pulling his dick out of his boxers. He took it in his hand and gave a small lick to the tip, making Nagito gasp.

“P-Please… Keep going, Master…” Nagito brought his hands to grip Izuru’s hair as Izuru took him into his mouth.

Soon, Nagito grabbed Izuru’s hair harder. “I… I’m so close… Master please-”

He came in Izuru’s mouth, and Izuru swallowed it. He came back up to kiss Nagito gently, then nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Thank you so much, Master Kamukura. I’m very lucky to have you… I wonder what bad luck is coming for me after something like this…” He chuckled.

“The bad luck is probably that you finished so quickly.” Izuru tried to joke, but it didn’t really land because of his deadpan voice.

“Haha, I guess so.”

“Don’t worry… Next time I’ll make you last longer.”

“Ah, alright.” Nagito smiled.

“Wait, next time?”


End file.
